


Yet Again

by afteriwake



Series: A Past Love [22]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another attempt at a normal date foiled. One day, and one day soon, he was going to make sure they did something a normal couple would do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [monarchmisha](http://monarchmisha.tumblr.com), who gave me Sherlock/Amy as a pairing to write when I put requests on Tumblr.

“So, the campaign was cancelled,” Amy said about four days after their return home, after she had gotten the mail. She was carrying a manila envelope and reading a letter. “They didn’t want to use any photos of Bridget and there weren’t enough of everyone else. The photographer sent me these,” she said, handing Sherlock a manila envelope. “I took my favorites out already.”

He opened the envelope and saw pictures of him and Amy from the photo shoot. “Ah,” he said. “So no one has to see these?”

“Nope. You can burn them if you want,” she said with a slight grin. “But I kept three of them, plus all the shots of just me that he included.”

“I’d like to see those,” he replied.

“They’re in my room. Give me a second,” she said before leaving again. She came back about five minutes later, a small stack of photographs in her hand. She handed them to him, and he flipped through them. He stopped at one by the fountain at the train depot. “May I have this one?”

“Sure,” she said, sitting next to him on the couch. “You can have whatever ones you want. I was going to show them to Molly tomorrow when we go out for lunch and then I had no clue what else I’d do with them.”

He looked through the rest and selected a picture of her on the beach as well, then handed them back. “I don’t think I’ll burn my pictures. They turned out quite well. I’m just not going to let anyone else see them.”

She grinned at him. “Like I said, I took my favorites out already. And I won’t show them to anyone, I promise.”

“Thank you.” He set both piles of photographs on the table and put an arm around her shoulders, and she snuggled close. “Did you get paid?”

She nodded slightly. “They threw in a bonus so I’d keep quiet about Bridget trying to kill me too, at least until I have to testify, if it comes down to that. I feel weird keeping that money so I’m going to give it to John and Molly as an extra wedding gift, for them to spend in Paris. I don’t think they’ll blow all of it there, but it should make it nicer for them.”

“How much?” he asked.

“Five thousand pounds,” she replied. “I wouldn’t be surprised if they did that with all the models.”

“Probably,” he said. “I’m surprised they haven’t tried it with me.”

“They still might,” she said. “What would you do with the money?”

“Put it away or invest it. It could come in handy at a later date.”

“Well, Niles said he has another shoot lined up and he’d like me to be in it. I didn’t expect to get a job so soon, but since I have one I can give the money away.”

“Photographers can request models?” he asked.

“Yes. He liked my look and the work I did in California so he requested me. It’s a local shoot, so I don’t need to worry about being gone for a long period of time.”

“That’s good,” he said. They were quiet for a few moments before Sherlock spoke up again. “Would you like to try having a normal date tonight?” he asked.

“That would be nice,” she replied with a smile, lifting her head up from his shoulder and looking at him. “What did you want to do?”

“Dinner,” he replied. “And perhaps a walk afterwards.”

“That sounds nice,” she said with a nod. “Do you want to go now?”

“I was thinking that would be a good idea.” She got up and just as he was getting up his phone went off. With a sigh he answered it. “Hello?”

“I have a case for you,” Lestrade said on the other end.

Amy shook her head and gave him a thumbs up, and he shook his head. With a sigh she walked into the kitchen, pulling out food. Sherlock watched, and then sighed himself. “I’ll be there shortly.” Lestrade gave him the address and he hung up. “I’m sorry.”

“One of these days we’ll get a normal date,” she said from the kitchen. “I’ll find a way.”

He went up behind her and she stilled. “After this case, we’ll do something.” He put his arms around her and she held onto his arms. “Even if we need to leave London for a bit in order to make it happen.”

“Are you sure?” she asked, letting go and turning to look at him.

“I promise,” he said.

She leaned in and kissed him softly, a kiss that went on for a little while. “I’m holding you to that,” she murmured against his lips when she pulled away.

“One of these days I’ll learn not to put work in front of everything else,” he replied.

“But if you did that you wouldn’t be the Sherlock Holmes I love,” she said, messing with the collar of his shirt.

“You love me still?” he asked.

“Of course I do. So long as you don’t put work in front of anything _really_ important, I can deal with it.”

“Such as?” he asked.

“Well, I already know eventually we get married. River spoiled that for me. So if you put work in front of the wedding I’ll kill you. And if I do have a child of yours, and you’re not there? You’ll never touch me again.” She kissed him quickly. “Other than that, I’m flexible.”

He chuckled slightly. “I’ll keep that in mind for future reference.”

“You do that.” She pulled away from him. “I’ll have diner for you when you get home. I’m thinking chicken marsala.”

He watched her for a moment. “Have I mentioned I feel incredibly lucky to have you in my life again?”

“Not lately,” she said before turning to face him. “I don’t think you’ve mentioned that since I moved in.”

“I am. And I think I need to tell you that more often.” he replied.

“I would like to hear that,” she said with a smile. “Now go, before I decide to call Greg and tell him I’m keeping you home tonight.”

He moved up to her again and kissed her, and she melted against him. “I’ll see you later,” he said when he pulled away. He went out of the kitchen and grabbed his coat.

“You know, you need to stop doing that,” she called after him.

“Doing what?” he asked, pausing at the door.

“Making me go weak in the knees,” she said with a smile. “I need to stand up to cook.”

He grinned back. “I’m just glad I have that kind of sway over you.”

She chuckled. “Go. Now.”

He shut the door behind him and walked out of the flat with a grin on his face. She’d gone long enough without actually getting to do something normal with him. He’d make it a point to take her out as soon as the case was finished. It was the least he could do.


End file.
